Divine Intervention
by Tarafina
Summary: With a certain angel intervening, Chloe Sullivan has a new path to follow; one that involves a certain jaded hero in his destiny as savior of the world he sent toward apocalypse.


**Title**: Divine Intervention  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural [Crossover]  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Word Count**: 2,440  
**Summary**: With a certain angel intervening, Chloe Sullivan has a new path to follow; one that involves a certain jaded hero in his destiny as savior of the world he sent toward apocalypse.

**_Divine Intervention_**

**I**.

When she stepped inside her apartment, exhaustion crept up from her feet and charged her brain. She kicked her shoes off, despite knowing tomorrow she'd be angry with herself for disposing of them without care or thought, but right now she couldn't bring herself to do more than walk to the fridge, search out something easy and filling to eat and then crawl into bed for a nice long sleep.

It was as she was passing the threshold from the living room to her bedroom that she felt it. She wasn't alone.

Immediately, she found herself reaching for her tazer but her hand came to a very sudden stop as his voice filled the room.

"You won't need that."

She whirled around, eyes wide with both fear and anger. "Who are you? And- And what are you doing here?"

He stared at her blankly, his face void of true expression. He was tall; well compared to her most were. Dark brown hair, rather worn face and wearing what looked like something a regular guy leaving the office might, with a long tan coat to keep the chill and rain away. Just your average tax man stopping into to scare the crap out of an unsuspecting woman coming home from work.

"Who I am is not important, why I'm here is."

The way he spoke unnerved her; again, no emotion.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that first part, buddy, seeing as you broke into my apartment." She motioned her hands around and then felt a fraction of relief as she remembered how Oliver had insisted Cyborg put in a top-of-the-line security system to keep her safe. The cavalry was bound to be alerted and on their way right now.

He sighed, seemingly impatient with her. Well he could deal because she needed answers, and stalling time until her boys came running in to get her out of the mess that followed her home.

He stared at her with dark brown eyes that spoke of nothing; just a void where craze or purpose might be. "Do you believe in angels, Chloe?"

She snorted; unbelievable. "You wanna talk religion? Because there's a guy standing on a box three blocks down that _loves _talking God and Armageddon..."

His lips quirked without humor. "I understand. Sometimes God's Will seems unjustified, even unexplainable."

"God's Will..." she repeated, eyes narrowing. "And God's Will was that you sneak into my apartment, because...?"

"He has a mission for you." His eyes left hers to look around. "One that might take time and a lot of patience."

"Really? Because you're running my patience pretty thin already," she snarked.

He stared at her silently for a moment and then stepped forward, stopping when she flinched, arm reaching toward her tazer once more, hidden in the drawer of her desk. He expelled a breath. "You can use it if you must, but I'll only return again."

"We'll see about that. I still have a few connections with Metropolis PD and trust me, the last thing you'll want to do is see me again!"

"Don't you want to know what your mission is?"

Curiosity was her downfall, really and truly. "When it comes down to life or death, I think I might want to keep that question unanswered."

"I'm not here to kill you. Not even to hurt you."

"Then what?" she half-yelled. "What reason could you possibly have-"

"The world as you know it is coming to an end," he interrupted calmly. "I've been sent here to encourage the only savior on his path."

"His? So what's this got to do with me?" Maybe she'd indulge him a little longer, at least until her usually much quicker allies showed up.

His head bowed just a moment. "My careful encouragement has been derailed some. The savior doesn't want to cooperate; doesn't think he's equipped to save humanity."

Her brow quirked. "Sounds like a nice guy," she murmured sarcastically.

"It's not his fault. He has reason to doubt. It hasn't been easy."

"Somehow the end of the world never sounds easy when it's staring you in the face."

He nodded slightly. "That's why your intervention is needed."

Her lips pursed. "My intervention? Exactly who is this savior? Do I know him? Because if he's a certain rising reporter-"

"Clark Kent is on an entirely different path than you."

Sighing, she nodded. "So I've noticed."

"You original path wasn't meant to take its course for some time. But things have gone off track and so you'll be forced to hurry up the process."

Her gaze narrowed. "Forced?"

He frowned. "I can't make your choice for you but one would think with the fate of the world on their shoulders, the choice would be easy."

"One would guess wrong."

"I think you'll get along," he decided. "He'll like you."

"Good for him. The problem I'm having here, Angel-boy, is that you're spouting some pretty serious stuff and you have no proof that-"

"The proof is everywhere. All you have to do is turn on your TV. Mysterious occurrences, deaths, the unexplained is everywhere and it's growing by the day."

She glanced at her television briefly. "The weird has a way of multiplying, but that doesn't mean Apocalypse Now. I happen to know a few people are keeping their eyes out and doing what they can."

"The Justice League does its best but this isn't their kind of problem."

She flinched at how casually he named off one of the most secretive organizations she'd come across. "How did you-"

"Divine knowledge."

She frowned. "The cutting me off thing is getting annoying."

"I've been told."

"So what makes you think I want any part in this?"

He waited a beat to reply. "Because you are one of God's children, Chloe. And whether you want it or not, your path has been set. One way or another, you'll follow it. He only hopes you might make the choice to do it now and help save the world in the process."

She breathed out a heavy sigh. "Wow, when God wants something, he doesn't play around."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a 'this is a little too much for me.'"

"I understand."

Her lips thinned. "Do you?"

He blinked. "I'm trying to."

She smiled slightly. "At least you're honest." She licked her lips thoughtfully, glanced out the window, hoped she might see a flash or a rope or anything that might signal help. Although her previous fear had dwindled some, she wasn't yet comfortable enough to say she was safe.

"They're not coming."

She turned back toward him quickly, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I didn't break in conventionally. In fact, I'd like to believe I didn't break in at all."

"Then how'd you--?"

He appeared in front of her so quickly he might've outdone even Bart with speed. "This may be a mortal body, but I am still an Angel of the Lord."

"Right... I see..." She backed up a step, eyes wide. "Look, I've known people like you. Meteor shower, right? Or maybe there was an experiment gone bad... Know a guy named Luthor?" She laughed uncomfortably.

"Faith is sometimes hard to come by, Ms. Sullivan, but you'll have to learn it very soon."

She shook her head. "I think my headache just multiplied... What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Accept your future."

"And this future would be _what_, exactly?"

"You'll be the defining voice that changes his mind. You'll be the reason he fights; the one he saves this world for. He will gather his strength because he must; because if he doesn't... He'll lose you."

His brow furrowed. "Lose me? He doesn't even _have_ me. I-"

"Accept this path, Chloe... And with the world at peace, you too will find all that you've been searching for."

She felt shaky and wasn't quite sure why. "And what do you or God know about what I'm looking for?" she managed.

"A father knows his children better than even they do..." He turned, stared at the clock a moment and then looked back at her. "You'll have to make your choice soon. I hope you'll make the right decision."

Before she could reply there was a shrill noise echoing in her ears. With a start, she found herself whirling up to a sitting position in her bed. Looking back at the clock, she found it screaming at her to wake up. With a groan, she reached over and slapped the sleep button before falling back, her head hitting the pillows with a thud. She sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face.

She wasn't sure if she should laugh or sigh over the dream she'd had. It was... bizarre, to say the least.

There was a lingering doubt in the back of her mind that had her thinking, however. Even as she stood up and started getting ready, taking a too-hot shower and trying to turn her thoughts, she found herself wondering. What would she choose? To ignore the offer to help or to throw herself head first into something uniquely unusual.

As she sat before her dresser, running a comb through her dripping hair, she sighed. She'd do it, she decided. Maybe it was the curious danger-seeker in her, or maybe it was just that she couldn't avoid a cry for help, but in the end... Whoever this savior was, if he needed her help, she'd answer the call.

Closing her eyes, she sighed, feeling better with her decision.

"Sonuva-" came a loud, angry shout from beside her.

Jolting, Chloe's eyes flew open meeting a hazel pair that bore into her intensely.

"Who the hell are you?" he ground out.

"Me?" Jumping up from her chair, she glared. "Who are _you_?"

"Listen sweetheart, seeing as I paid good money..." He paused, reconsidered and then shrugged, "or _some _money, for this crappy motel room, I think I got a right to ask the questions."

"Motel room? This is..." Her eyes widened as she turned, taking in the cheap peeling wallpaper, the stained floor and the uncomfortable looking twin beds. "Oh God..." She frowned deeply. "Stupid Angel..."

"Wait? What? What Angel?"

Whirling back around, she eyed the stranger curiously. "He didn't give me a name and... Wait, what am I saying? Look, I'm sorry about... whatever this is, but I'll be out of here in just a second."

His hand gripped her arm tightly. "Did Castiel send you?" he asked, his jaw ticking.

"I believe I said I didn't get his name," she spat through thinned lips. Shrugging his hand off her, she stared up at him darkly. "Now if you'll give me some idea of where I am, I can get this sorted out."

"Probably a long way from home," he muttered, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, I left my red slippers at home too, so I'm going to need a lot more than that."

He snorted before walking toward the wooden chair angled away from a small table equipped with a rotary-dial phone from the stone-age and a sticker-covered laptop. He had a swagger to him that spoke of well-deserved arrogance and despite finding herself annoyed, her eyes still managed to take in a long sweep of him. Tall, muscled, wide shoulders and an always-on-guard stance.

"You're him, aren't you?" she whispered it, more to herself than the troubled hero.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm who?"

She shook her head, sighing. "The guy who's meant to save the world." She twirled her finger in the air with a less than enthusiastic flare.

He frowned grimly. "I'm nobody."

"Yeah." She turned her eyes upward. "Right." Clutching her comb tightly, she shook her head. "Can you call up this angel guy or something?"

His lips quirked with amusement. "Yeah, he's on speed dial under 1-800-Gods-Sidekick."

She rolled her eyes. "Fantastic. I can see we're going to get along famously."

He stilled. "Thought you were leaving here? Room's a little packed as it is, so why don't you find your way home, Dorothy?"

"Like I said, red ruby slippers are missing and my ride can't be called up on a whim, so..." She shrugged. "Looks like this all-incredible journey of mine is just getting started."

"Yeah?" He cocked a brow. "And what's this journey of yours about?"

"Since you're the main player, I was hoping you might tell me."

Hunching forward in his seat, he rested his elbows on his knees. "Like I don't already have enough on my plate..." he muttered.

"Last I checked, you weren't eating all your vegetables. According to Angel-boy, you're not following orders."

He looked up at her through dark eyes. "Yeah? And you're supposed to turn me in the right direction, huh?" He took her in with a little less than polite appreciation. "I don't think you're cut out for this, sweetheart. So let's skip the formalities and cut to the part where you quit."

Hands on her hips, Chloe stepped forward, lips curling in a sneer. "Let's get a few things straight, _sweetheart_. You don't know me and you have no idea what I know or what I can handle. So whatever ideas you have about me, get rid of them. For some reason God and the Angel sent me here to get you motivated and if that's what it's going to take to finish up this business, then let's get to it. Because I've got work at home to get to and the world has to be up and moving for me to do it."

Looking both annoyed and properly chastised, he held out his hands in a sign of surrender. "Fine... What's your name?"

"Chloe Sullivan." She tipped her chin questioningly. "And yours?"

"Dean Winchester."

She nodded. "Well... Why don't you fill me in then?"

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You want the long version or the short?"

She crossed her arms. "Which one do you want to tell me?"

He stared at her thoughtfully. "Guess you won't be much help unless you know everything..."

She felt a small portion of the large gap between them disappear and waited for him to continue.

He ran a hand through his hair absently, eyes turned off for a moment. She noticed the haunted look that took over far too much of his handsome face. He settled in to tell her his gruesome tale and while she held up a brave front, before a word left her mouth she already knew her life was about to change and it might never go back to how it was.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _To read more, please follow this on-going story on my **LiveJournal**, as this is an NC17 story and all my explicit stories are housed on LJ._


End file.
